Jarak
by Motoharunana
Summary: One Shoot!/ "—Karena 5 tahun lagi jarak kita yang sempat terhalang waktu, perlahan kian memudar—" Kau dengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama, kian terdengar dekat merambat ke telingamu. "—seiring dengan jarak yang kian lama kian berdekatan."/ [AU]


**JARAK**

Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto

AU. OOC-ness. Typo(s). etc

[Sasuke U. & Sakura H.]

Enjoy

.

"—Karena 5 tahun lagi jarak kita yang sempat terhalang waktu, perlahan kian memudar—"/ Kau dengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama, kian terdengar dekat merambat ke telingamu/ "—seiring dengan jarak yang kian lama kian berdekatan." [AU]

.

.

Kau mengerlingkan mata hijaumu menatap sekumpulan lelaki-lelaki berpakaian putih abu-abu bergerumbul di meja guru yang tengah tak berpenghuni. Kau dengar samar-samar suara yang mengudara dari sana. Bercakap perihal impian masa depan mereka.

Kasak-kusuk mereka, mengudara ke dalam ruang yang muat empat puluh orang di dalamnya. Menyuarakan apa yang akan di lakukan setelah mereka menanggalkan masa-masa yang membuat mereka tertawa ketika mereka mengenangnya. Masa putih abu-abu mereka.

Bosan kau menatap sekumpulan itu, pandanganmu kini kau alihkan ke arah jendela. Melihat sesosok yang senantiasa seringnya menyusup masuk ke dalam retina matamu. Membuat sosokmu hapal akan sosok itu.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di samping jendela yang kian terbuka. Angin yang masuk melalui celahnya, memainkan sebagian anak rambut hitamnya dengan jenaka. Mata hitam yang setia bertengger dengan tajam, begitu terfokus menatap sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk yang masih asik bercengkrama dengan kegiatan mereka.

Mata hijaumu masih begitu terfokus menatap pantulan bola mata hitam yang seakan menyeretmu untuk menikmati eksistensinya di bola matamu. Dan tanpa kau sadari, mata hitam itu menangkap tatapanmu yang memang di tujukan untuknya.

Kau gelagapan.

Layaknya maling yang tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik.

Kau salah tingkah. Kau kini mengeratkan novel kesayanganmu yang masih setia dalam genggamanmu seraya mengalihkan tatapanmu yang kini kau arahkan dalam bacaan di sana. Irama jantungmu yang berdebar tak karuan, juga denyut nadi yang begitu terasa hingga telapak tangan, membuatmu gemetar memegang novel yang seakan-akan kau baca.

Kau mencoba melirikkan matamu kembali, menatap sosok itu yang kini asik terfokus dengan kegiatannya kembali. Dan kau kini menghela napas lega ketika sosok itu nampaknya tak memerdulikan tatapanmu yang tertangkap basah menatapnya.

Matamu kini kau arahkan kembali membaca bacaan di dalamnya. Kau fokuskan kembali pada bacaan yang sempat kau hentikan.

Masih dengan rona kemerahan yang tercetak dalam kedua pipimu, kau kembali memokuskan bacaan yang nyatanyata telah buyar dalam imajinasimu.

Kau mencoba untuk terus terfokus pada bacaanmu kembali. Menyusun lagi imajinasi yang tadi sempat terbentuk.

Kau dengar suara sekumpulan itu bersuara keras kembali. Menyiratkan sesuatu di sana yang mampu membuat mata hijaumu mengerling ke sana.

"Ah, tapi sedih sekali rasanya mengingat kita akan berpisah untuk tujuan kita masing-masing." Suara dari salah satu sekumpulan di sana, mampu menghentikan kegiatan yang sempat di lakoni anak-anak di dalam kelas.

Mendengar penuturan seperti itu rasanya membuat segala yang di rasa menyenangkan untuk melakukan apapun yang di sukai semasa remaja mereka—termasuk kau di dalamnya, akan berakhir. Menuju pada fase dewasa yang entah akan seperti apa.

Masih hening.

Mata hijaumu pun kini menatap nanar sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap tajam ke arah sekumpulan yang menampakkan wajah murung tersebut. Terlebih si Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki paling berisik di kelas pun membungkamkan bibirnya.

Kau menghela napas melihat perubahan yang terjadi dalam area kelasmu.

Namun keheningan itu seakan berubah ketika mendengar suara dari lelaki irit bicara yakni Uchiha Sasuke, kini mengudara di dalam ruang itu.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Kita pasti bisa bertemu 5 tahun lagi!" Suaranya menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kelas.

Kau ikut menatap dalam Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Semua mata begitu terfokus menatapnya.

"Karena 5 tahun lagi jarak kita yang akan terhalang waktu, perlahan kian memudar—" Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan ucapanya.

Kau yang begitu terfokus menatapnya kini mengalihkan matamu kembali ke dalam novel yang ada di genggamanmu. Mencoba tak memokuskan pikiranmu kepada sosok yang justru kini menatapmu.

Semua masih hening. Tak kau dengar lagi suara Uchiha Sasuke yang nampaknya sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Membuat seluruh pasang mata penasaran di buatnya.

Kau menampiknya. Tak kau gubris apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu selanjutnya. Yang jelas, kau dengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama, kian terdengar dekat merambat ke telingamu.

Kau merasakan kehadiran seseorang berada di hadapan mejamu. Namun, kau mencoba tak ambil peduli.

Tanpa ijin darimu, Sesosok di hadapanmu itu menurunkan novel yang menutupi seluruh wajahmu. Dan menampilkan mata hijaumu yang kini menatap lurus mata hitam milik sosok itu, sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"—seiring dengan jarak kita yang kian lama kian berdekatan." Suara baritone yang melantun di hadapanmu, membuat debaran tak karuan pada jantungmu kembali.

Rona kemerahan pun kini tercetak lagi di dua pipimu. Membuatmu malu-malu dan salah tingkah menatap sosok yang menatap matamu dengan pantulan bola mata hitamnya.

Dan suara ribut-ribut kembali mengudara dengan satu ucapan kompak melihat apa yang di lakukan Uchiha Sasuke padamu.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

**FIN**

**Author Notes: **

Lagi-lagi abal hahahaha jadi begini, akhir-akhir ini feel nulisku menurun bangeet dan gak tau kenapa setiap kali liat laptop malah jadi ngerasa uuuuuh. Padahal ide suka ada, tapi pas mau di tuang ke laptop idenya malah menghilang entah kemana ;w;

Dan ini lagi dan lagi aku paksain. Jadi kalau hasilnya gak maksimal, maaf banget T^T untuk Cerita yang MC pasti aku lanjut kok, Insya Allah dalam waktu dekat.

Karya ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, masih di butuhkan saran dan kritik untuk kemajuan ficts yang akan datang. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan mampir :3

**Nana**


End file.
